


The Life of Alex Burkhardt Monroe

by SlashingToTheDeath



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Growing Up, Irrational Mother-in-law, M/M, Mpreg, Raising kids, Taking over the family business, lots of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashingToTheDeath/pseuds/SlashingToTheDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimm kink meme: Nick and Monroe have a kid (mpreg) and its born a Blutbad and a Grimm, now how to deal if it? I d like to see the kid growing up and the reaction of others creatures. This is taken directly from dreamwidth. I hope this is what you wanted, anon, and I hope to hear from you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Nick had no idea how it happened. It was unexpected and well… unexpected… Monroe had no idea how it happened either. When they began this relationship they knew what they were getting into. They knew what they could have and what they couldn't. They could have the love they'll share. They'll be able to buy a bigger and nicer house. Nick will eventually get Monroe to ditch his Volkswagen for something classier and brand new. They'll continue to hunt wesen together. Nights will be shared in the warm embrace of the other. Mornings will be filled with sweet kisses and nuzzlings before breakfast. Showers will be more entertaining and time apart will be rough and endured. They could have all that. But the one thing they knew they couldn't have was their own biological children. They were both male. Anatomically it was impossible, no questions asked.

However being the weird couple they were, Monroe and Nick had to get weirder. It was a year and half into their relationship when Nick started to feel unwell. He awoke every morning to bile rising up his throat. He'd rush off into the bathroom, leaving Monroe to conduct their morning kisses and nuzzling by himself. The Blutbad followed him every morning to make sure he was ok. He'd rub his back and kiss his temple as Nick bent deeper and deeper into the porcelain bowl to regurgitate his last meal and his stomach. To say Monroe was concerned was an understatement. After two weeks of Nick throwing up his stomach, Monroe was breathing down his neck about seeing a doctor. He hovered over Nick during the morning when Nick was able to leave the bathroom. He hovered once more when Nick returned from the police station exhausted with a sore stomach. Monroe protested and lectured the Grimm when he asked for some ginger ale to ease said sore stomach. When Nick still refused to go to the doctor's by himself, Monroe did the last thing he could. He scheduled an appointment with or without Nick's approval and dragged the Grimm there.

There was a lot of kicking and screaming involved of course. Nick hated going to the doctor. The only time Monroe's ever seen him at the doctor's was after he received a good beating at a case or it was time for his check-up, even then he was grumpy and fidgety. It wasn't an easy task getting Nick into the car. It only got worse and harder for Monroe to drag him into the office when they go there. But eventually they were checked in and waiting in the waiting are. Nick was still unhappy though. He grumbled at Monroe as he watched the Blutbad flip through the newspaper.

"I hate you." He muttered.

"You'll thank me later." Monroe countered.

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"I hate you." Nick muttered again. He crossed his arms and glared at the floor. Monroe resisted the urge to chuckle. The Grimm was acting like a child. He's seen this side before but not like this. This was purely child-like, no pretending on Nick's part. He wasn't gaining anything from acting like a child. He was just acting like a child.

"Nick Burkhardt," the nurse called from an open door. Nick stood slowly. "Follow me please," she said once she saw him walk towards her. Nick did as he was told but stopped at the door. He turned back to look at Monroe. The Blutbad stared back.

"Mr. Burkhardt?" The nurse called. Monroe arched a brow before waving his hand at Nick to go inside. The Grimm glared but the door eventually shut behind him. Monroe shook his head before flipping the page.

"Big baby," he muttered under his breath.

Nick followed the nurse down a long stretch of hallway. There were doors on either side in a zigzag formation. Each door held a small examination room identical to the next. She led him to room 10 and placed his folder into the bin on the door.

"The doctor will be right with you." She smiled before leaving him to his own devices. Nick took a seat on the uncomfortable chair beside the doctor's table. He stared at the computer and then at the sink. Then the cabinets above and below the sink caught his eye. He tapped his fingers on his thighs as he peeked out the opened door to see if the doctor was coming. Nope, empty as the desert. His patience began to wear thin after five minutes. Just as he was about to get up and go the doctor came walking in. He was a tall man with graying hair and a nice tan. His white coat fit snugly against his form. The doctor pulled out the folder from the bin and shut the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Burkhardt," he greeted once he sat down at the table. Nick's folder was opened to the last time he had an examination, date said two years ago.

"Good morning," Nick answered.

"I see here that you're complaining about a sore stomach and you've been throwing up a lot lately." The doctor looked at him with a little concern. Nick nodded.

"Yes, I have."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About a month… maybe longer…" Nick suddenly felt shy and embarrassed.

"Why did you wait so long to see a doctor?" The question was asked automatically as if the doctor was expecting to hear that answer.

"I-well-I…" Nick shrugged. Silence prevailed. Then the doctor smiled sympathetically and got up. He patted the hard stiff bed.

"Mr. Burkhardt, if you'd be so kind as to hop on and lay back and lift up your shirt." The doctor stepped back for Nick to get onto the bed. Once he had his shirt pulled up, revealing his stomach, the doctor removed the stethoscope from his neck. He listened carefully to Nick's stomach. His eyes narrowed and looking at the wall as he examined him.

"Hmm…" The doctor pulled away. "I don't hear any irregularities. Everything seems fine. Everything's moving as it should but since you're complaining about incessant regurgitating I'll have the nurse draw your blood and I'll run a blood test to make sure everything's fine."

"When will I know what's wrong with me?" Nick asked as he watched the doctor scribble something down on his folder.

"In three days, we'll have results. Come back then." The doctor smiled before getting up to leave. The nurse came in behind him. She already has the needle and vials ready. It was the same nurse as the one who brought him in.

"This will only take a minute." She assured him when she saw him shift when she moved to tie the rubber band around his arm. Nick grumbled but stayed still and endured her taking his blood. He watched the dark rose red blood run through the tube and into three vials. He didn't know why they needed so many but he wasn't questioning. Once she was done he practically hopped off his seat and raced for the door.

Monroe was where he left him, reading the last bit of the papers. The Blutbad looked up as Nick walked towards him, unfolding his sleeve over the bandage.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Not sure, they took my blood and I have to come back in three days for the results."

"Oh, well…" Monroe folded up the paper and they both headed for the door silently. They had three days of constant worrying to look forward to.

Those three days was hell on Earth. Nick spent it fine. He went to work. He came home, watched TV, ate dinner, showered, and then headed off to bed. Monroe, on the other hand, didn't do so well. He was worried. Nick didn't seem to be faltering in health. He did everything he normally did. But there was something off about him. Monroe didn't know what until he nuzzled the Grimm in bed one night. It was his smell. Nick's smell was changing. There was some sort of shadow over it, if that made any sense. It wasn't that his smell was changing completely. There was just something masking it, sitting atop it, camouflaging it. Does that make sense now?

Monroe took a long whiff at Nick's neck, where his scent was the strongest. Yup, there was definitely something different. Nick stared at him weirdly.

"Monroe, what are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sniffing you." Monroe answered as if it was the most natural thing to say and do. Nick turned so he was facing Monroe. Concern was written all over his face.

"Monroe… people don't just sniff each other randomly. I know you're a Blutbad but I also know you don't sniff people randomly either, even if it's me. Now, what's wrong?" Nick placed a hand on Monroe's cheek and rubbed his thumb against it soothingly.

"You smell different." Monroe confessed.

"… I didn't change shampoo or body soap recently… our laundry detergent and softener is the same…" Nick listed off things that would change his scent. Monroe shook his head to each one. He growled in agitation and soared over Nick to straddle him. His fangs peeked over his lips as he nibbled on Nick's neck.

"It's not that." He whispered. "There's something… added to your scent… as if it was masking it or… melding into it." Monroe was finding it hard to explain to someone who couldn't smell what he smelt. However Nick did understand even when he wasn't sure what Monroe was describing. He patted Monroe on the head and hummed as he shifted the Blutbad off him and they lay face to face.

"We'll figure it out in the morning after we get my results." Nick kissed his forehead and smiled. Monroe smiled back tiredly.

"Alright," he whispered before closing his eyes.

**The Next Morning –**

Together they sat in the doctor's office across from the doctor who was reading Nick's results silently as if he didn't know what it said already.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Monroe spoke after minutes of silence. "What is wrong with Nick?" The doctor looked up.

"Ummm… I'm sorry to ask this but what is your relationship?" He asked with worry. The two looked at each other.

"We're in a relationship." Nick said as he made a grab for Monroe's hand. The Blutbad strung their fingers together. The doctor sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Why?" Offense was in both their voices as they demanded it together.

"When I first got your results back Mr. Burkhardt I wondered if they had misplaced your results with a woman's. So I had another test done immediately. However the results are the same."

"Which is?"

"You're pregnant."

"…" The urge to laugh was intense. Nick clamped his teeth onto his lips to prevent his rising laughter. Monroe's hand gripped his painfully.

"Excuse me?" Nick squeaked.

"I know this sound like a joke but blood results don't lie." The doctor pushed his results across the table to show Nick he wasn't lying. Unfortunately neither of them knew how to read the chart except for the words "pregnancy – positive".

"…" Neither said a word.

"Pregnancy is not in my realm of expertise so I'll be referring you to a gynecologist. She'll know what do with your situation." The doctor handed Nick a card. The Grimm took it with a dazed look. The doctor sighed. "I'm not sure to congratulate you or to say I'm sorry… I guess it depends on how you feel about this situation…"

"Thanks doc…" Simultaneously they got up robotically and walked out the door.

They sat in the Volkswagen staring out at the busy street. Nick had no idea how to start a conversation and neither did Monroe. It was unexpected. Nick was pregnant! Actually pregnant! The Blutbad turned towards the Grimm and eyed him. His eyes narrowed as he leaned forward and took a whiff of his scent. The mask was still there, shadowing over Nick.

"I think I know why you're scent changed." He said. Nick whipped his head over to him.

"What?"

"I think I know why you're scent changed." Monroe repeated himself.

"Why?"

"Because you're pregnant," the answer was simple now that he had it. Monroe hasn't been around many pregnant women in his lifetime, other than his mother who had one more child after him. He's never been near his sister-in-laws. He was estranged when he decided to become a Wieder Blutbad so his chances of recognizing pregnancy have been diminished to zero, which is why he was stumped when Nick's scent changed. He couldn't have recognized it as pregnancy because the last time he was around a pregnant woman he was three.

"Why didn't you know that last night?" Nick asked.

"I don't have a lot of experience recognizing pregnant people." Monroe said. "The last person I was around that was pregnant was my mother and I was three."

"… How can I be pregnant?" Nick wrapped his arms around his mid section.

"Perhaps it's a Grimm thing?" Monroe suggested. They fell silent then looked at each other. Silently they conversed with thoughts. Understanding flooded their eyes and Monroe turned the ignition on and pulled the gearshift into drive.

"The trailer?" He asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"The trailer," Nick confirmed.

There was nothing much in the trailer. Most books were on wesen, very few on their own kind. Nick found it stupid that Grimms investigated wesen but never themselves. There are so many questions about Grimms that they needed answers to. How come they can see wesen? Are Grimms humans or wesen? Where does the power of the Grimms come from? Who are the Grimms? So many questions but there were only one question Nick desperately wanted an answer to: can male Grimms get pregnant?

Together they poured over book after book, looking for one page even a segment on Grimms and pregnancy. Books were thrown on the floor carelessly, the bed was messy and the blanket hung halfway off the bed for dear life. They had spent at least two nights in Aunt Marie's trailer. So far they got nothing until Monroe tripped over the bed and landed face first into the wall. Nick rushed over with worry as Monroe detached himself and rubbed his nose.

"Monroe, you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Monroe muttered. He shook his head to get rid of the dizziness but his eyes landed on something wedged between the wall and the bed. "What the—"The Blutbad stuck his hand into the narrow space and pulled the object out. It was a book. It was leather bound book with no title and yellowing pages.

"Nick, did you drop this in there?" Monroe lifted the book for the Grimm to see. Nick grabbed the book to look it over.

"No… I didn't… I've never seen this book before…" He opened it. The first page had only one word on it: Grimm. Nick's eyes widened. This might be the book he was looking for.

"I think you've found it!" He said excitedly. "It's a book about Grimms!" Nick flipped through page after page. There was a lot about them and he was interested but he was only interested in one thing. It took a while but eventually he flipped to the right page. It explained everything about Grimms and pregnancy.

Nick read aloud "Though rare and unusual male Grimms are able to mother children. The Grimm bloodlines are different from humans and wesen. Over the years Grimms have made a point to always reproduce to ensure there will be a next generation of Grimms. However there have been several cases of male Grimms entering same sex relationships. Though unknown why and how this has caused the Grimms' genes to evolve; it's as if the genes have a life of its own. When a male Grimm enters a same sex relationship his body automatically alters itself to allow the Grimm to bear children. The pregnancies have proved to be safe and last as long as a woman's."

"… Perhaps we should have read this book first…" Monroe commented.

"We should have." Nick agreed.

**Nine Months Later –**

Monroe stood over Nick as the Grimm fed Alex, their new born son, his milk. Alex had his eyes closed and suckled greedily at the bottle. The Blutbad reached out a finger to caress Alex's soft cheek.

"He's so beautiful." Monroe whispered. Alex had his wild brown hair and Nick's pale complexion. His eyes were still a mystery though. Alex has yet to open his eyes. He cried a couple of times and they found out he had Monroe's loud vocal cords. They weren't sure if he was Blutbad or Grimm. They couldn't tell at such a young age. Monroe says Blutbad because he claims he can smell it on him. Nick didn't claim Alex was anything. He was hoping, secretly, that Alex had some kind of mutation that left him human, away from the wesen world. However he knew the chances of that were slim. Alex had both Blutbad and Grimm genes in him. He was bound to be one or the other.

"He is," Nick answered back as he smiled softly down at his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm writing another Grimm fic when I haven't finished Twisted Fate. Well I'll tell you, I'm kind of losing juice with Twisted Fate. I'm not going to stop writing it, so relax, just going to take a small break from it. Not to mention I found this on dreamwidth and I just HAD to write it.
> 
> This will be four chapters long. It's quite short but I don't want to drag it out.
> 
> Reviews please and tell me what you thought of the prologue. I felt like I rushed it a bit, not too great with mpreg considering I don't even know what normal pregnancy is like. (stares at herself in the mirror pointedly)


	2. Chapter 2

Childhood

Alex was four when things started to get rough. The child had grown up considerably normal. Nick kept the Grimm stuff away from Alex and Monroe kept the wesen stuff hidden. They didn't want Alex near that world yet until they're sure of which side of the coin he inherited. As years passed by and Alex grew into a toddler, Nick had the feeling that they'll know pretty soon. He remembered that his mother told him she received her inheritance when she was ten. He wasn't sure if Alex was going to be an early bloomer like his mother was and he was hoping he wasn't but there was that nagging feeling. It told him that something in their life was shifting and it had to do with Alex.

The young boy sat at the table eating his toasts. He stared at his father as Monroe sipped coffee and read the morning paper. Nick stood at the stove making Monroe his vegetarian breakfast. Alex stared as Nick brought over the plate and laid it in front of Monroe. He bit into the toast just as Monroe bit into his breakfast. He swallowed then opened his mouth.

"Dad," he said. "Why you only eat veggies?" He spoke like he had lisp

Both of his parents froze. Nick clenched the wash cloth in his hands as Monroe blinked at their son. Slowly the Grimm turned around.

"Why do you ask that, Alex?" He asked with a slight clip in his voice. He cursed himself mentally for that. Alex shrugged.

"I no like veggies but dad eats them." He said in his cute little voice. His word pronunciation was coming along but slowly.

"I like eating vegetables and I hate the taste of meat." Monroe smiled at his son, hoping it'll work. Alex's nose twitched and he bit into his toast. The kitchen fell silent as Alex ate. Monroe and Nick released a breath as they turned back to their activities. One bullet dodged, thank God.

"Liar," Alex shot out after two minutes of silently eating his toasts. Once again they froze.

"What?" Nick asked, fearing the worst.

"Dad is liar." Alex elaborated.

"What? Dad is not a liar. How could you say that?" Nick turned around to give his son a stern look. His motherly instincts were rising and telling him to give Alex a good scolding.

"He is too!" Alex shouted. "Dad is lying, lying, lying, lying, LYING!" Alex screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Alex Burkhardt Monroe, zip that mouth and finish your toast this instant!" Nick slammed his hand onto the wooden table. Alex pulled his lips into his mouth at his father's voice. He looked down and nibbled on the toast with a pout. Nick sighed before sitting down and sipping his own cup of coffee. Monroe remained silent throughout the ordeal. He drank his coffee and skimmed the morning papers. Though the topic was about him, he knew when to stay out of it.

The morning continued as it should. Alex finished his breakfast and trotted off to watch TV. The whole incident has left his mind and he chanted Spongebob over and over again as he searched for the right channel. Nick wasn't as innocently happy as Alex though. The Grimm was stiff during breakfast. He pulled on his leather jacket as he walked past his chair. Monroe sighed and placed down his coffee.

"It doesn't mean anything." He said. He already knew what the problem was.

"He was able to figure out you were lying." Nick answered back just as calm.

"It still doesn't mean anything. Don't people say children are naturally susceptible to liars and good judges of personality?" Monroe fished for something that would explain why Alex was able to tell Monroe had lied.

"Monroe, his nose twitched and he sniffed the air." Nick hissed.

"…" Monroe didn't have a comeback for that. It was suspicious behavior and he was surprised Nick noticed Alex doing it. "It still—"

"Don't say it!" Nick shouted. His voice rose to a volume that Monroe jumped slightly. He stared at Nick as he took deep breaths. "I'm going to work." Quickly the Grimm charged out the door.

Monroe looked down at the table. He knew this conversation was coming ever since they found out Alex existed. However he didn't think it would come this fast. Secretly he was happy that Alex was showing signs of being a Blutbad. Perhaps it was his nature to be proud of his son inheriting his heritage. But he didn't share the same conflicted feelings as Nick. Nick didn't want Alex entering their world as a Grimm or a Blutbad. He wanted Alex to be human but that wasn't possible. Alex had both of their genes; it was one or the other.

"Dad?" Alex's small voice interrupted his thoughts. Monroe looked up. Alex was peeking over the wall hesitantly. Monroe smiled and waved him over. Alex smiled broadly before charging at his father. He jumped onto Monroe's lap and wrapped his tiny arms around the Blutbad's waist. He nuzzled into Monroe's stomach and purred.

"Is daddy angwy at me?" He whispered after a moment of nuzzling. Monroe petted his head.

"No, daddy's not mad at you."

"Ten why he screaming?" Alex whined, unwilling to let the matter settle.

"Daddy was…" Monroe didn't know how to explain it to his son. He couldn't tell him that Nick was mad at him. Then Alex would think they were fighting and that was bad parenting. If he told Alex that Nick was just having a bad day than Alex would try to cheer Nick up and that'd just agitate the Grimm even more. Both ways he go it'd be a big mess and no one would be happy.

"Daddy's just tired. When he comes home don't bother him ok?" Monroe decided to go with the tired lie. Alex stared at him. His nose twitched and he sniffed. Monroe's heart dropped.

"You lying." There it was. Monroe resisted the urge to wince out loud. He simply sighed and placed his son on the floor.

"I'm not lying, Alex. Now go watch Spongebob." He pushed his son towards the living and patted his butt when the kid didn't move. That jump started his legs and he raced towards the living room. He sailed onto the couch and struggled to get on. Monroe chuckled when he saw his son fall on his plump butt after a failed attempt to get on the couch. The Blutbad shook his head then headed for his work station.

Alex remained quiet and calm throughout the afternoon. He sat quietly in front of the TV watching the Spongebob marathon on Nickelodeon. Nick had told Monroe not to let him do that; said something about the television destroying Alex's eyes. But Monroe being Monroe ignored Nick's pleas and demands from time to time. He believed in allowing Alex to enjoy himself to the fullest extent. Of course, Monroe got an earful when Nick got back from work that night.

Nick stumbled in through the front door approximately seven at night. The day was hectic and the station was buzzing with a string of jewelry store robberies that ended in a triple homicide when the owner and two employees of the last shop came back after closing. Renard had been riding up their asses about finding the guys who did it and bringing them to justice; as cliché as it sounds, those were his exact words. And when the captain ordered it every one below his rank busted their ass to meet requirements and more if the chance presented itself.

Nick expected to be met with a warm house and Alex's squeals of "welcome home" and his typical "did you shoot anyone daddy?" Alex always loved hearing about his stories of chasing down felons. Nick liked telling him those stories but he cut out a lot of parts, especially the ones about wesen. However Alex was none the wiser and still took his stories with as much excitement as he did the last one. However when Nick walked in through that door, there was no Alex screaming "welcome home". Alex wasn't jumping onto his leg and begging for another cop story. Monroe wasn't there to greet him as well. The Blutbad was in the kitchen cooking dinner, which was usual. It was expected. What Nick didn't expect was to be met with Alex sitting on the couch and entranced by Spongebob on the TV.

The Grimm huffed, feeling the anger rise within him. He toed off his shoes and walked quietly into the living room. He stared at Alex for a moment but the little boy didn't respond. He kept his eyes glued to the screen. Nick leaned onto the back of the couch and grabbed the remote. He turned it off quickly. That got him a reaction. The little boy jumped up and made a snatch for the remote.

"Daddy!" He whined.

"No, how long have you been watching TV?" Nick held the remote away from Alex and gave him a stern look. The boy settled down immediately. He sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest. He hugged them and looked meekly at the coffee table.

"Tis morning…" He whispered.

"No more TV for you." Nick said.

"But daddy—"

"No buts now go wash your hands and face. Dinner's almost ready." Nick said as he sniffed the air. Monroe was making eggplant parmesan today. Alex pouted but did as he was told. He jumped off the couch and headed for the bathroom in the hall. Nick shook his head once he heard the bathroom door shut. He placed the remote down and walked quietly to the kitchen. Monroe had his back to the entryway as he examined the finished meal. He sniffed it and moaned in satisfaction.

"I told you not to let Alex watch TV all day." Nick said; no hello and no "how was your day". He was not in the mood for pleasantries. Monroe turned around, not even surprised Nick started their conversation like that.

"Loosen up Nick, it's not like a day of TV is going to kill him. Alex needs a little freedom." Monroe shrugged. Nick glared at him as he headed for the fridge and pulled out a beer. Though they had Alex around, Monroe and Nick still kept beer in the fridge. They shouldn't but Alex knew better than to drink the beer. They keep it in the bottom compartment and told Alex specifically he can't drink it or else he'll be in trouble. So far, they had no problems. Nick took a seat at the table. Monroe brought over the aluminum foil pan of eggplant parmesan. He set it on the table before turning to get three sets of plates and forks.

"It's not about Alex needing freedom. I agree that as a child Alex needs to express himself. But sticking him in front of the TV all day is going to ruin him. At least have him run around in the backyard for 30 to 45 minutes. It's healthy. I don't want him growing up obese or not athletically." Nick lectured. Monroe nodded his head.

"Alright, alright, I'll have him play in the backyard starting tomorrow but can we at least get him a swing set or some kind of play set to play with? It's bare out there and grass and dirt can just do so much." Monroe said. Alex came dashing in and climbing onto the chair opposite of Nick. He smiled brightly at his parents and attempted to reach over to the parmesan. Monroe tapped his hand lightly in warning and he shrunk back. Monroe sat down.

"I was just thinking about it myself actually." Nick said as he cut a tiny piece off the parmesan and placed it on Alex's plate.

"Tank you," Alex said politely. Nick smiled.

"You're welcome," Nick replied, happy that Alex remembered his formalities and manners. He watched as his son cut off a tiny piece and plopped it in his mouth.

"Mmhmm! I love tis food!" He shouted before snagging a larger piece. Monroe muttered incoherent sounds, clearly embarrassed. Nick fought the urge to giggle. Even after two years of Alex eating Monroe's home cooked meals Monroe was still shy about Alex's comments.

"Eat up then, little guy," Nick encouraged as he took a bite out of his meal. He had to agree with Alex. It was the best he's ever tasted. Sure, they rarely eat meat in this household because of Monroe's diet but it wasn't as bad as Nick had originally thought. Monroe's home cooked meals made up for the lack of meat. Nick expected to crave meat more often than he did before he decided to join Monroe's diet. However he was proven wrong when Monroe introduced Nick to pseudo-meat, meat that was made out of flour, tofu, and vegetables. It was awesome, especially that Chinese roast pork Monroe bought from a Chinese vegetarian supermarket. That was Nick's favorite.

Alex had no problem eating more vegetables than meat either, which was a surprised to both Nick and Monroe. Most children hated vegetables whether they had it or not. Alex was different. He took to it like it was ice cream or candy; no resistance and no whining.

Dinner went by quickly but not quietly. Alex was hyper despite spending days draining away his brain cells in front of the TV. He spouted out everything he saw on TV. The entire conversation was centered on Spongebob and his buddies.

"Wait, tell me again, who's Plankton?" Nick asked.

"He is small thing with one eye and tingies on his head!" Alex pouted angrily as he placed his fingers atop his head to demonstrate. His little voice getting cuter and incoherent the louder he squealed.

"Ohhh," Nick responded. Of course he knew who Plankton was. He's seen the cartoon before as a teenager when he babysat for some neighborhood kids. It was just part of raising a child, pretend you don't know anything to humor them and boost their confidence. Monroe didn't see the point in participating in this part of parenting much. He doesn't want Alex to have a big ego, as he puts it. So he leaves it to Nick.

"Ten Spongebob and Patrick go catch floaty thingies!" Alex jumped up in his seat and started to wave his arms around.

"Alex, sit down," Monroe spoke immediately. Alex pouted a little but sat down. "And finish your milk." Monroe pointed to the almost done glass of milk. Alex picked it up with his tiny hands and downed it in one go. He smiled and placed the glass down. Nick wiped his mouth and finished off his beer before looking at Alex.

"Want to go for a walk, Alex?" He asked. Alex nodded.

"I go get ready!" Alex soared out the kitchen and into his room to change. Nick stood up along with Monroe to clear the table.

"You're taking him walking?" Monroe asked.

"Yeah, to give you time to yourself." Nick said.

"Huh?"

"Monroe, you spend day and night with him. I know it's because you work at home but I think you deserve some alone time. I'm thinking of taking him walking every night for about thirty minutes; wear him out so he can sleep through the night. I don't know how long I can take him waking up at 4 in the morning asking to sleep in our bed." Nick shook his head.

"Daddy! I ready!" Alex shouted from the entryway. They turned around to see Alex dressed in his jeans, a jacket, and holding his shoes. Nick chuckled.

"Alex did you grab your shoes from the doorway?" He asked.

"Uh huh," Alex nodded with wide eyes.

"Go put them on, honey; I'll be right with you." Nick smiled. Alex nodded and raced for the door.

"He seems excited to go walking…" Monroe muttered. Nick shrugged.

"Maybe he just wants to go outside." Nick suggested. Monroe looked out the window above the sink. His eyes narrowed.

"It's a full moon," he said.

"So?" Nick asked. Monroe gave him a pointed look.

"Oh, the whole you get excited during a full moon even though it doesn't affect you physically?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Monroe knew it was dangerous territory to venture there but he couldn't ignore the fact that Alex, a four year old child, is excited about going _walking_ and the full moon happens to be out. Nick turned around and leaned onto the counter. It dug into the back of his belt.

"I've been thinking."

"…"

"I know that I can't control what Alex becomes, whether it's a Blutbad or a Grimm. Perhaps I've overreacted a little to his genetics. We knew the outcome of us having a child when we discovered I can and did conceive. For years I've agonized over that fact and wished hopelessly that Alex would be human but I knew the odds were against me. So, I decided that despite what he might become, Alex is Alex, and I'll do my best to help him adjust and live within the wesen world. If he's a Blutbad we'll teach him the wieder way to live. If he's a Grimm I'll teach him there are two sides of a coin and to hunt only the bad ones and be sympathetic and equal to all wesen." Nick said with a serious and determined tone. Monroe smiled. He reached over and tugged Nick into him by the waist. The Grimm turned to wrap his arms around the Blutbad's neck. He looked up at him with a shimmer of love glowing in his eyes.

"I'm glad you thought of that. But make sure you watch Alex tonight. The first change for a Blutbad is his or her worst. They'll exhibit confusion and hyper paranoia." Monroe nuzzled his neck. Nick hummed in appreciation. He ran his fingers through Monroe's hair and kissed the pulse underneath his jaw bone.

"We'll see you in thirty." Nick smiled, patted Monroe's butt, and then pulled away. Monroe growled possessively and reached for Nick as he moved away. Nick smirked and winked before dashing for the front door. Monroe ran a hand down his face just as the door slammed shut. Nick was so going to get it tonight when they had Alex in bed and asleep.

Nick held tightly onto Alex's hand as they walked quietly down the dark street. They kept their pace controlled. Alex would rush ahead slightly tugging on Nick's arm. He was excited to be out so late. The moon shined brightly above them, illuminating the path before them.

"Alex, calm down, we just ate and we don't want a stomachache do we?" Nick pulled on Alex's arm softly, careful to not hurt the child.

"No stomachache! I no want!" Alex whined and shook his head. Nick chuckled.

"Then we'll walk slowly." He suggested. Alex slowed his pace to match Nick's slower walk. They continued down the block silently. Nick looked up at the moon. He had to admit it was entrancing, even to a human. He remembered staring up at it before he became a Grimm. Even then it was a mystery to him. He would sit on his porch staring at it with a cooled beer in his hand. The glow of the moon intensified the longer he stared at it. An illusion of its glow pulsating captured his breath and he stopped walking, halting Alex in the process. His child stared up at him as he stared up at the moon.

"Look, Alex, isn't the moon beautiful?" Nick crouched down to Alex's level. He wrapped his arm around the child's waist and tugged him into a hug. Alex melted against his shoulder with his arm flung over Nick's shoulder. The child looked up at the moon and his breath hitched. Nick tore his gaze away to observe Alex. His child's eyes were wide as he stared. The moon's shine bounced off the gleam of Alex's grey eyes. Alex seemed entranced by the moon more than Nick was. His tiny hands fisted into Nick's back, clutching at his shirt to the point of possibly ripping a small hole. His breaths were shallow and slowly dying out.

"Alex?" Nick placed his palm on his son's stomach and pivoted his upper body to get a better look at him. There was something wrong with his son. "Alex," Nick shook him a little. He got no response. Alex kept his gaze on the moon. His nose started to twitch and his upper lip curled. Nick pulled away from Alex to kneel before him. He held onto Alex's arms and tried to get his son to look at him. But each time he appeared before Alex's vision his son would move away to stare at the moon.

"Alex, are you alright?" Nick reached a hand out to touch Alex's forehead but before he knew it he was tackled to the ground by an unseen force of body. Nick groaned and kicked out with his leg. The person atop him growled, roared, and punched him in the face.

"Stay away from him Grimm!" The person shouted. It was a woman, a wesen woman. Nick grabbed her front collar with both hands and pulled her close. Using that as leverage he flipped them around and trapped her beneath him. She growled and launched up to take a bite out of him but he punched her square in the face.

"Blutbad," Nick breathed as he took in her red eyes and wolfish features. The woman snapped her jaw at him and kneed in him the groin. Nick choked and immediately grabbed his privates, cradling them. She knocked him off her and somersaulted up onto her feet.

"Who are you?" Nick snarled as he got up to his feet, stumbling to his embarrassment. She crouched and growled at him.

"I'm saving a poor child from your murderous hands!" The woman made a grab for Alex who had tore his eyes from the moon at the sudden commotion. His eyes were wide as he stared at the woman fighting his father. His hands slacked and his posture straight, at attention.

"Stay away from him!" Nick sailed forward. This time he was the one doing the tackling. They collided, past Alex, onto the paved sidewalk. Nick pushed her face into the ground and pulled out his gun.

"Portland PD, you're under arrest for assaulting a police officer and attempting to kidnap my child!" Nick pressed the gun to her head. "Move and I'll shoot you dead." He threatened. She growled, her head twitched wildly, and then she looked up at him with a human face. Her brown hair was curly and her eyes were light brown with visible crow's feet. Wrinkles adorned the bottom of her eyes. This woman was at least in her fifties.

"Who are you?" Nick shouted.

"D-Daddy?" Alex's timid little voice interrupted them. The woman and Nick whipped around to look at him. Alex had moved to hug a lamp post, peeking out behind it while shaking. Tears ran down his face as he looked at them.

"Alex," surprise was an understatement to how Nick was feeling. He was feeling guilty and rough as well. He had forgotten he was on a walk with Alex and showed him a side he didn't intend to show Alex. He had scared his son and here he was pointing a gun to a woman's head, threatening to kill her if she so much as twitched.

"Alex I—"The woman took this to her advantage and kicked Nick off of her. He landed on his back and his gun clattered to the ground. She growled, grabbed the gun, and straddled him. She pointed it to his face.

"Tough luck, Grimm," she hissed and pressed it to the center of his forehead. "Bye bye."

"GET AWAY FROM MY DADDY!" Alex suddenly shouted and charged forward.

"Alex, no!" Nick shouted but he was too late. Alex jumped over Nick's head and crashed into the woman. Nick watched with wide eyes as the woman was knocked onto the ground by force that a four year old should not have. Alex landed on top of her. A sickening roar tore through his vocal cords and he phased. Hairs burst from the pores on his face, his jaw opened wide to present a set of white fangs. Nick couldn't see his eyes but he'd bet a million and his life to the wesen community that they were red. He sat up and watched Alex scratch at the woman's face, growling, howling, and crying.

Alex is a Blutbad, it's settled. No more questioning it and no more guessing. They knew now, for sure, Alex is a Blutbad.

"Alex! Get off of her!" Nick snapped out of his daze and raced towards the boy. He made a grab for him but Alex turned and racked his claws, heavily, onto his chest. Nick backed away with a scream. He looked down to see four gashes racing down his torso with blood oozing out of it. Alex fell to all fours, baring his teeth at Nick menacingly.

"Alex, its daddy. I'm ok… we're ok…" Nick raised his hands up in surrender. However Alex was too far gone in his mind to recognize Nick. The young boy stalked forward. "Alex, Alex…" Nick called as he took a step back. He's dealt with enough Blutbaden to know that they were easily aggravated if not shown submission. However he wasn't sure how well this submission thing was going to work with Alex. He was new to this type of instincts. Nick watched Alex closely as his child snarled at him.

"Listen to me, Alex. I know you're confused and scared right now but you have to calm down." Nick instructed. Alex roared at him; a sign for him to shut up. Two different instincts rose within Nick's soul. One was to tell him to put the child in his place for snarling at his father. The other told him to bare his neck and help Alex to the best of his abilities. And it was also telling him to get Monroe. Slowly he reached into his pocket under the watchful eye of Alex's red orbs. Alex stalked forward and crouched.

"Look!" Nick pulled out the cell phone quickly. It scared Alex and he shrunk back before puffing out his chest and growled menacingly. "It's only daddy's cell phone. Daddy is going to call dad, ok?" Nick showed him the phone and pressed in the home number. He placed it to his ear slowly, so not to shock Alex.

Monroe picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Monroe, we're six blocks away to the right. Alex just phased." Nick got straight to the point.

"What? What happened?" Monroe squeaked in the manliest way possible.

"I was attacked by a Blutbad. She thought I was kidnapping Alex or something. I think the rush must have triggered something Alex charged at the woman and then phased. I can't get through to him. He's… living instinctual right now." Nick eyed Alex who was swaying left and right trying to get an opening. He wondered at the back of his mind if Alex even knew what he was doing or was he doing it based on instincts?

"I'm on my way." Monroe snapped before the phone went dead. Nick placed his phone in his pocket and focused on Alex.

"Alex, dad's coming to get us. You'll be fine. Can you hear me?" Nick took a step forward. Alex growled. "Remember what we had for dinner tonight? Remember, it was dad's famous eggplant parmesan. You love it; you say it all the time. We're on a walk. You were excited to go." Then Nick looked at the moon. He narrowed his eyes as a plan came to mind.

"Look, Alex, the moon," he pointed up at it. Alex's eyes followed his finger up to the moon. He stared then sat down on the floor and howled. It wasn't a loud howl but Nick was sure the dispatcher would be getting calls about some wolf howling in about five minutes. Despite the consequences of Alex howling Nick left it be.

Two minutes later Monroe appeared. He took one look at Alex and sighed. Then he looked at the woman who was knocked out on the ground. His eyes widened.

"Mom?!" He hollered. Nick's head snapped up.

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I said this was going to four chapters but… I miscalculated. I was only going to do a little fast snippet of Alex's childhood, teenage years, then adulthood. But I noticed I'm a detailer and I just can't sail through things like some authors could. So I'm estimating but not limiting this story to about… ten chapters.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please give me your lovely reviews like you did for the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Childhood

Nick felt like an ass for attacking Monroe's mother. This woman, who currently was placed in the guest bedroom by Monroe, is his mother-in-law and he attacked her! Imagine what she'll think when she wakes up and realizes the entirety of the situation. He can only think of one way of how that conversation was going to end; with him and his mother-in-law battling it out till one dies. It's not like he wants to. She is family and he doesn't hurt family. But if she attacks him again he'll have no choice. He was a Grimm with a duty and all wesen knew not to attack a Grimm unless they wanted to die. She'll be posing that declaration if she attacks him.

Monroe walked out of the guest bedroom, closing the door softly. In his arms was Alex, still in his Blutbad form. The child clung to Monroe's furs. After getting over the initial shock of his mother being the one to attack Nick and Alex, Monroe turned his attention to their howling child. Alex had originally fought Monroe every possible way when the Blutbad tried to help him. Monroe soon grew frustrated and morphed before Alex's eyes, unable to contain his frustration. Unpredictably Alex launched forward. Monroe and Nick thought he was attacking but Alex did the one thing they didn't expect. He snuggled Monroe's lap when he knocked the Blutbad onto his ass with his sudden leap. Ever since then he wouldn't leave Monroe for anything. They had walked back to the house with Monroe carrying both Alex and his mother. Nick walked behind observing Nick's behavior and planning on documenting it down on the Grimm books later.

"How is she?" Nick asked when Monroe ventured into their room. Alex pressed his face into Monroe's neck when the Blutbad sat down on the bed next to Nick.

"She's still knocked out. I think she'll be for the rest of the evening." Monroe placed a calming hand on Alex's back. Nick turned his gaze towards his child. He reached out a hand but didn't touch Alex.

"Alex?" He called. Alex stiffened then turned slowly. The sight he presented tugged on Nick's heart strings. Tears were streaming down his bunny cheeks and his eyes were puffy and blood shot. One look at his daddy and Alex let out a wail. He reached out for Nick and Nick took him into his arms.

"What's wrong Alex?" Nick cooed at him when Alex continued to wail. Alex clutched onto Nick's T-shirt and buried his head into Nick's chest. "Alex, tell daddy what's wrong?" Nick prodded.

"I hurt daddy!" He shouted. Monroe sighed.

"He's confused and beating himself up for growling and attempting to attack you." Monroe supplied. The Grimm felt his heart strings tightened and his breath caught in his throat. His son was four and he was suffering from guilt. How cruel could the world get?

"Shhh," Nick shushed his child as he ran his hand soothingly down Alex's head. "It's ok, Alex. Daddy is not hurt and I forgive you." Nick whispered. His son looked up at him with teary hopeful eyes.

"Weally?" He asked.

"Really," Nick rubbed his nose with Alex's own puffy one. "I forgive you." Alex sniffled then giggled.

"I wuv you, daddy," Alex cooed as he pushed himself closer to Nick. Nick wrapped him in a bear hug and brought him down onto the bed.

"Daddy loves you too." Nick blew a raspberry on Alex's stomach after lifting his shirt up. Alex laughed and kicked out with his tiny legs. Monroe chuckled and shook his head at Nick's antics in getting their son laughing again. He swore that Nick was the only who could do it that fast.

"What is going on in here?" An angry voice interrupted them. All three pair of eyes turned to the doorway which was left open. Monroe's mother stood there with her hands on her hips and an angry but disbelieving expression.

"Eddie Monroe, you better start to explain yourself." She glared at Monroe.

"Uhhh… Mother, meet Nick Burkhardt Monroe… my husband." Monroe gulped.

"…" At first she didn't say anything. Then she turned away. "Living room, now," she growled. The command was obviously for Monroe only. Obediently he got up; shot an apologetic glance at Nick before following her out. He didn't bother closing the door. It wasn't an invitation for Nick to sneak out and spy on them. And Nick wasn't going to intrude. Instead he turned back to his son who was staring curiously at the door.

"Daddy… who she?" He looked up at Nick.

"She's your grandma, Alex."

"Grandma?"

"Yes, she's your dad's mother so she's your grandma."

"Why she angry?" Alex pouted sadly.

"… Grandma's angry because daddy and dad haven't been honest with her."

"You not?"

"No," Nick answered. He combed his fingers through Alex's hair, smoothing it. He pulled a tissue out of the box on his bedside drawer and dabbed at Alex's tear stained cheeks.

"Why?"

"Daddy and dad have a reason why we haven't been honest. I know you want to know now, Alex, but I promise you you'll understand later." Nick gave Alex a hopeful look that wished his son would accept the answer and drop it. Luckily for him, he raised Alex right and his son nodded. He knew when to push and when not to. And this was a situation that Alex felt wasn't the right time to push for an answer. The memory of Nick yelling at him from the morning was still fresh in his mind. He didn't a repeat of that.

Nick kissed the top of his head then scooped Alex up into his arms. He stood and headed for the door. However Alex grabbed onto the bed sheets.

"Daddy, I want sleep here." He whined. Nick looked surprised. However he smiled warmly and settled Alex down. He tucked him in and lay down beside him.

"Alright, go to sleep now. You're tired." Nick patted his stomach gently. Alex yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Will you tell me a story?" He asked.

"Which one do you want to hear?"

"Cop! Cop! Cop!" Alex chanted. It was his way of saying he wanted to hear one of Nick's police stories.

"Alright," Nick agreed.

While Nick was telling Alex a story, Monroe was sitting on edge in the living room with his mother. She had yet to say anything since they sat down five minutes ago. His mother stared straight at the wall, refusing to meet his eye, not even moving. Monroe tapped the tips of his fingers together as he waited for her to say something. Her nose twitched as she sniffed the house then cringed, growled, and bared her fangs. Monroe stiffened. But then she pulled everything back and cleared her throat.

"Eddie," she said.

"Yes mom?"

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Uhhhh… talking with you?" Monroe was generally and honestly confused. His mother huffed.

"I meant what are you doing, playing house with a Grimm?" She hissed.

"Ohhh," now it made sense. "Mom, with all due respect, Nick is a wonderful person and I love him."

"Wonderful?! Love?! Listen to yourself, Eddie!" His mother shouted. Upon reflex he placed a hand on her shoulder and shushed her.

"Don't wake up Alex," Monroe warned as he listened to Nick tell Alex a story. Alex's breathing was becoming slower, a sign he was falling asleep. His mother looked towards the hall, snarled quietly but otherwise didn't fight him on it. Monroe pulled back.

"Are you crazy?!" His mother whispered harshly.

"I'm not crazy, mom. I love Nick and he loves me."

"He's a Grimm!"

"And I'm a Blutbad but it doesn't matter. Nick is not like the Grimms you hear from the stories our grandmas and grandpas told us. Nick is more justice than murder. He hates having to hunt down wesen and only does it when they've committed a crime and has to be stopped." Monroe explained.

"It doesn't change the fact that he's a Grimm." His mother said stubbornly. Monroe sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you even here, mom?" He decided to change the subject before they reenacted their last family reunion. They had lost two cousins and he doesn't plan on being cousin number three.

"I've been hearing rumors about you for years. I decided to come down here and see for myself." His mother replied.

"And what are these rumors about?"

"… you're married and with child."

"As you can see, mom, it is true. I am married to Nick and we have a wonderful child named Alex Burkhardt Monroe. He's your grandson." Monroe gestured towards the room.

"Who did you have him with?" His mother asked.

"Excuse me?" Monroe did a double take. Did his mother ask him what he thought she did?

"Which woman did you have Alex with? Was it Angelina? I remember you were always so infatuated with her. She was a good catch. It's a shame you didn't hang on to her." His mother sighed and placed a hand to her cheek. Monroe's hands clenched into fists; his mother was not doing what he thought she was.

"I didn't have Alex with a woman." Monroe said through clenched teeth.

"What? How is that possible? You can't have children with men. Stop being ridiculous, who did you have him with? It's not Angelina is it? Don't worry; I won't be mad at you. Just tell me who did you have Alex with?" His mother prodded. Monroe clamped his teeth down onto his tongue to keep the words he wanted to say from spilling out. The person he was talking to was his mother after all.

"Monroe," his mother's warning tone made its presence. "Tell me," she said.

"He made Alex with me." Nick interrupted them. Together they turned to see Nick walk into the living room and stand before them. His face was determined and he stared directly at his mother, not an ounce of fear present. But Monroe wasn't a moron. He didn't marry Nick for four years just to learn nothing about the man. Nick was scared shitless underneath that mask. His mother scowled.

"I'm talking to my son here, Grimm." She growled.

"I know," Nick took a seat on the couch opposite her. "You asked him who he fathered Alex with and I'm answering for him. He fathered Alex with me. If you're looking for a mother then look no farther because I am Alex's mother." Nick said with confidence and left no room for argument. But that never stopped Monroe's mother.

"I only tolerate you because my son likes you," his mother admitted but she pulled her lips back to reveal fangs.

"What is it with you Blutbaden… always revealing your fangs? Is it some kind of dominance play?" Nick asked with narrowed eyes. He wasn't glaring at her. He was more teasing her. Monroe groaned and flopped back. This was going to turn out just like his last family reunion. He was going to become cousin number three. Nick might be cousin number four or his mother might take the title. He wasn't sure. Nick had become quite skilled over the years and his mother wasn't that far behind. It would probably be an even matched fight.

"If you know what's best for you, you'd shut your mouth, Grimm." His mother threatened.

"… Because you're my mother-in-law and I want you to like me I'll let you slide." Nick said, suddenly all malice gone. His mother looked taken aback. She stared at him and blinked.

"I told you he was different." Monroe muttered under his breath much like a child. Nick looked at him amusedly. His mother sighed begrudgingly but changed back and settled farther into the couch.

"You said you had Alex with Monroe… how is that possible? You're both men." She said instead. Nick smiled.

"I'm probably not supposed to tell you this but I'll offer it as a gift for peace and for you to give me a chance to show you that I'm not what you think I am." Nick said. "Normally a man can't mother a child. However the Grimms' have evolved biologically over the years when some Grimms entered into same sex relationships. Grimms have top priority to maintain the bloodline, keep it going, so mysteriously our genetic materials change when we enter into a same sex relationship, thereby allowing us to mother children. Alex is my biological son as he is Monroe's." Nick explained light naturedly. Monroe's mother stared at him with awe and wonder.

The room fell silent after his explanation. Both Nick and Monroe stared at her as she assessed the information. Together they wished she'd take the peace offering. After what seemed to be millennia she sighed and stood up. Monroe watched with caution as his mother stepped towards Nick and reached out a hand.

"Audrey Monroe, I accept your peace offering and I'll give you a chance." She introduced herself. Nick beamed at her and accepted her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Monroe."

"Likewise, Mr. Burkhardt," She didn't use his married name but it was to a good start. His mother had accepted their relationship and was willing to test the waters with Nick. Monroe knew it was a big step for his family. After all he lost his grandfather to a Grimm, no matter how much he deserved it.

Nick and his mother shook hands for a while before they detached themselves. His mother turned to him.

"Eddie, would it be alright if I stayed here during my visit? I don't want to impose but your father has limited my spending for this trip…" His mother's voice was disapproving.

"Is dad still mad at me?" He asked.

"Unfortunately," his mother answered. Monroe sighed. He stood from his seat.

"Of course you can stay, mom. I'm sure Nick will be proud to have you here." Monroe smiled at Nick. Nick smiled back.

"Of course, Mrs. Monroe, I wouldn't have it any other way even if you had booked a hotel. That would be our first actual fight as mother and son in law." Nick stood and approached her. His mother eyed Nick but didn't say anything. Nick held out his arm to her. "Allow me to guide you to the guest room." He offered.

"…" His mother still didn't say anything but she took his arm and allowed Nick to lead her down the hall. "Oh, Eddie, dear would you mind getting my stuff? It's in my car two blocks from here. It's hard to find parking." His mother exaggerated.

"Of course, mom, you just relax. I'll go get them now." Monroe smiled. "Good night."

"Good night, Eddie." His mother smiled before she turned and had Nick continue leading her down the hallway. That was one family member he didn't have to fight. But he had feeling that it wasn't over and that his mother was the tip of the iceberg.

**The Next Morning –**

Morning came too quickly for Monroe's liking. Nick didn't seem to have a problem with it. He got up, kissed Monroe good morning and brushed his lips over Alex's forehead. Monroe watched as Nick got out of bed and gathered his clothes before heading for the bathroom, humming a cheery tune. It was a sight Monroe hadn't seen since Nick was pregnant. Sure Nick was cheery happy from time to time but not to the point where he'd hum. That only happened when Nick was pregnant. Nick was surprisingly happy when he was pregnant unlike what the men in their lives had warned Monroe against. They had told stories of their sisters, cousins, female friends, and wives being pregnant and how they turned into Godzilla or the devil when the hormones hit. Nope, that wasn't Nick. Nick was happy throughout his pregnancies; 24/7 happy.

After lazing in bed until Nick exited the bathroom Monroe headed in to freshen up. He peeked into the guest bedroom to find his mother still asleep. He closed the door quietly, not wanting to disturb her. Last night was eventful enough. His mother probably needs her rest and more. Her child, a Blutbad, was mated and married to a Grimm and they're raising a child together. That was a lot to take in.

Once he was done freshening up, Monroe headed to the kitchen. Nick was in there making breakfast and coffee. The Grimm smiled when Monroe slid up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Monroe nuzzled his neck and breathed in the fresh scent of Nick's body soap.

"Good morning to you too," Nick chuckled.

"Mmhmm, good morning," Monroe moaned.

"Ewwwww," a tiny voice interrupted them. They turned together to see Alex by the entryway with his hands on his eyes. His lips were pulled back to release the sound of his disgust. They laughed before separating.

"Good morning, Alex," Nick said cheerfully. Alex pulled his hands away from his eyes and stared at Nick. His expression was more curious than anything. Nick stared back. Alex walked slowly up to Nick and raised his arms up; demanding a lift. The Grimm handed the spatula over to Monroe and lifted Alex up easily.

"Yes?" Nick asked once they were face-to-face.

"I sowwy," he apologized while sticking out his bottom lip. Nick couldn't help but laugh.

"I already said its ok. It's who you are and we can't change that." Nick placed Alex down on a chair at the table. Alex settled down just in time for Audrey, fresh and dressed, walking into the kitchen. She smiled at Monroe, nodded to Nick, and then looked at Alex. Alex looked at her, blinked then jumped onto the table on all fours. In a blink of an eye he had phased and was growling at Audrey. She didn't move, not even flinched or show surprise. Instead Audrey simply backed up and bared her neck. Nick and Monroe watched intensely at the display, one of them eyed Audrey and the other kept their gaze on Alex. They didn't need bloodshed early in the morning.

After what seemed like hours and millennia, Monroe moved forward loudly, announcing his presence to Alex. Alex's ears twitched but he didn't move to attack Monroe. The Blutbad stood behind Alex and placed a hand on his hunched back.

"It's ok, Alex." Monroe whispered.

"Alex, remember her? She's your grandma." Nick said suddenly. Alex whipped his head around to look at her; keeping his body facing Audrey. Alex cocked his head, examining Nick for a moment and when Nick nodded Alex descended from the table and sat down. As fast as he phased, he resumed his human façade.

"I sowwy," he apologized with a soft voice and heavy pout. Audrey smiled and moved forward. She patted Alex's head. Alex looked up at her. "I Alex!" He shouted.

"I know." She said.

"You my grandma!" He pointed to her. "I sowwy!" He said again.

"I know and it's ok." Audrey wrapped him in a hug before letting go. She turned to Monroe and Nick.

"Good morning," she said timidly.

"Good morning, Mrs. Monroe."

"Good morning, mom… breakfast?" Monroe held up the pan of leek omelets.

"Sure and thank you," Audrey nodded and sat down across from Alex at the table. Nick came over immediately with a well washed cup and a fresh pot of black coffee.

"Sugar or milk, ma'am?" He asked her as he poured the coffee.

"Milk, thank you," she said. Nick added the milk and placed it down on the table. Audrey stirred the coffee and took a sip.

"… You've got talent for making coffee," she commented. Nick's eyebrow twitched. He caught the hidden meaning in her comment. It wasn't a comment. It was an attempt at downgrading him. He stole a look at Monroe whose face had stiffened. The Blutbad noticed too. Anger surged in Nick but he pushed it down. However pissed he was Nick couldn't do what he wanted to do to Monroe's mother. She was his mother-in-law, which meant she was family, and you can't choose family. He kept his smile and accepted the comment.

"Thank you; I'm glad you like it." He said.

Breakfast went by uneventful and awkward. Alex, who was normally hyper in the mornings, was uncharacteristically silent. He picked at his food and nibbled on mashed omelet every once in a while. They couldn't be happier when breakfast was over and Nick picked up his leather jacket. He shrugged into it and kissed Monroe good bye. Nick nodded to Audrey before heading for the door. However she stopped him.

"Nick," she followed after him.

"Yes, Mrs. Monroe?" He turned.

"Can you drive me to the bank? I need to deposit some cash for a check I need to write." She grabbed her purse and jacket.

"Of course, ma'am," Nick smiled. She nodded. Alex came running down the hallway and latched onto Nick's legs. He sat his butt onto Nick's feet and hugged the man's calves tightly.

"Daddy," He whined. With a soft chuckle Nick reached down and picked him up.

"What's up, honey?" He asked.

"No go," Alex pouted with sad eyes.

"Daddy has to go to work. I'll be back by dinner time." Nick countered softly. His son wasn't having any of it though. Alex held on even tighter, almost cutting off Nick's blood circulation. The Grimm choked.

"M-Monroe," Nick choked out. The Blutbad appeared at the kitchen archway. One look at the scene had him moving. Monroe was by their side instantly and had his two large hands on either side of Alex's small body. With little to no strength he pried his son off Nick. Alex squirmed and whined but Monroe draped him over his shoulder and patted his butt. Alex went slack and started gnawing on Monroe's shirt.

"…" Nick had no idea what to say.

"It's a Blutbaden children thing…" Monroe started.

"Most children love to be placed over the shoulder and patted on the butt," Audrey butted in. "Monroe was like that too." She giggled. Monroe's face exploded into red. Nick chuckled. He kissed Monroe good bye once more.

"Bye, Alex, daddy will be back by dinner time. I promise." This time Alex didn't so much as shift on Monroe's shoulder in response. Taking this chance Nick and Audrey rushed out of the house and into his car. The drive to the bank was quiet. Audrey kept her gaze out the window, looking at the passing trees, shops, and cars. Nick kept his back straight and both hands on the wheel. He didn't try to shift his hands away. He knew a couple things about mother-in-laws. He knew that Audrey was most likely inspecting him to see if he was a fit for Monroe. Nick found it ridiculous since they've been married for four years and have a son just as old. Her opinion didn't really matter but Audrey, like most mother-in-laws, most likely see it their duty to make sure that they're fit or else she'll tear them apart, married or not.

Nick parked the car at an empty spot on the bank's block. He put the car into park and smiled at Audrey.

"Here we are, ma'am," he announced.

"Yes, I can see that." Audrey snapped. She unbuckled her seat belt but didn't get out of the car.

"Ma'am?"

"What are you doing with my son?" She asked.

"… I don't think I understand the question." Nick spoke honestly.

"What are your intentions with my son?" Audrey snapped loudly.

"I have no intentions other than to stay married and raise Alex together." Nick answered immediately. She laughed bitterly.

"A Blutbad and a Grimm can't live happily and raise a child! We're hunter and prey!" She countered loudly. Nick fought the wince he felt building up his throat.

"Monroe and I aren't traditional. We don't live by the old ways, Mrs. Monroe. As for the hunter and prey, we have never seen each other as such. It was always Monroe and Nick; partners, friends, and now lovers." Nick spoke confidently. Audrey turned him. Her glare pierced into his eyes.

"Monroe seems to have taken to you like he takes to a pack. All rational thought has gone out the window the minute he met you. He may think you're an angel in the wesen world but I know better. One wrong move and I rip your throat out with my fangs and parade your head around my territory." Audrey opened the door and slammed it shut. She stalked into the bank with her head held high.

Nick blinked then blinked again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this story is dragging out way longer than I intended. It just proves I'm horrible at short stories. -_-
> 
> Reviews would be much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Childhood

Monroe sat Alex down after he finished washing the dishes and props Nick used to make breakfast. He chased Alex around the house for a while before grabbing him by the waist and tossing him over his shoulder to carry to the couch. Alex squirmed when he was dropped down on the plush cushions. He stared up at Monroe curiously.

“Ok, Alex, do you remember what happened yesterday?” Monroe asked. Alex cocked his head but nodded slowly.

“Grandma hit daddy. I hit grandma.” He said with a pout that said he was sorry. Monroe nods.

“That’s right. Do you remember when your nails grew and you felt hair on your face?” Monroe sat down beside him. Alex curled up against him.

“Yes,” Alex said. “Why that happen?” He asked. Monroe patted Alex’s head. Vaguely he remembered when his mother explained their heritage to him. It was after his first transformation as well. Monroe had been scared. There was no rational explanation for what he had done to the poor rabbit that was just hopping by. Monroe had been young and gave into desire and instinct the moment his genes kicked in. To tell the truth Alex was doing a lot better than he was.

“Alex, Dad and you are not human.” He started off how his mother did. The words were different but it was the same approach. Alex cocked his head.

“What? We have arms and legs!” Alex flailed around to prove his point. Monroe grabbed him and pinned him to the couch.

“I know we do but we’re not human. We look human but we’re not.” He tried to clarify.

“… We not?” Alex pouted.

“No, we’re different. We’re called Blutbad.”

“Bl-wah?” Alex giggled. Monroe sighed.

“It’s not funny, Alex. Pay attention.” Monroe snapped. His son clasped a hand to his mouth and stared wide-eyed at Monroe. His dad never yelled at him. In fact, Monroe never really raised his voice. Sure he voiced frustration and annoyance many times but it was done mockingly or sarcastically. Alex’s never seen Monroe actually presenting the emotion out front for all to see. It was new and Alex got the message immediately. Monroe meant business and tom-foolery was not going to be tolerated.

“Blutbad or Blutbaden for more than one is a species evolved from wolves.”

“We wolf?”

“No, we’re not wolves. We’re only related. That transformation you did when you saw grandma attack daddy is our true form. It’s what we become when we lose control of our emotions.” Monroe explained. Suddenly Alex stood up on the couch and patted Monroe’s face with both hands. He frowned when he didn’t seem to get what he wanted.

“What’s wrong, Alex?” Monroe grabbed Alex’s hand and peeled them away from his face. Alex frowned and stomped his feet onto the couch.

“I no see! You no wolf!” He shouted. Monroe chuckled.

“Alright, alright, sit back Alex.” He pushed his son a little towards the couch’s arm rest. Alex rested against it, watching his father expectantly.

“Now, this might scare you a bit. If you get scared, remember; scream as loud as you can.” Monroe instructed. Alex nodded. Monroe closed his eyes and his mouth twitched. He felt the pull to give into instinct. He opened the door a little. A growl surfaced to his throat. With pride he released and howled to the ceiling as he felt the hairs spill out his pores. He heard the tear of fabric as his nails dug into the couch. Alex whooped and clapped his hands. Monroe smirked as he dropped his head and watched his son squeal.

“I do that?” He shouted as he stood.

“Later,” Monroe patted Alex’s stomach. “Right now, dad needs your help.” Monroe nudged his nose against his son’s pudgy cheek. Alex giggled, swatted at Monroe’s nose with his small fingers. He stared up at his father with trusting and waiting eyes. The Blutbad pulled away from the couch to stand then patted his empty flat jean pockets.

“Dad lost his glasses. Do you think you can help me find them?” He asked Alex. His son shot off the couch immediately. His little feet pattered eagerly across the carpet as he skidded to a stop in front of one of the cabinets in the living room. Monroe watched without blinking as Alex crouched down, sniffed, and then stood again. He shook his head before darting out of the room. There was a series of loud shuffles, pillows hitting the floor, and patters of Alex’s feet. Monroe sat down again on the couch, listening to Alex’s scavenger hunt.

It took Alex a whole ten minutes to come rushing back into the living room. He stopped right in front of Monroe and stared. Monroe stared back. Another minute passed before Alex held out his hand. Encased within his hand were Monroe’s glasses; snug and safe. Alex beamed.

“I find it under my bed!” He said.

“You did? How did you find it under your bed?” Monroe asked. Alex’s nose twitched then he shrugged.

“I don’t know. I walk in then I smell dad under bed.” Alex rushed through his words, slurring them even more. Monroe reached forward to take the glasses. He tucked them into his breast pocket before patting the cushion beside him. Alex clambered on.

“What you just did was use your nose to find something.” Monroe explained. Alex stared down at his nose. His eyes went cross-eyed as he poked his nose.

“My nose?”

“Yes, you said when you walked in, you smelt me right away, underneath the bed. What did you think?”

“I think dad under bed.” Alex said. Monroe nodded.

“That’s my scent, it’s what I smell like all the time even when I use cologne or take a shower and use a scented body wash.” Monroe explained. Alex leaned in and sniffed. The Blutbad held still as his son sniffed him on instinct. It was quite interesting. His son knew how to use his senses even without Monroe there to teach him everything step-by-step. Monroe remembered vaguely his mother telling him about how he figured most of his skills out and it was common knowledge among most wesen that many things for them were instinctive and natural. They weren’t like humans, who had to be taught to act a certain way. They’re customs, instincts, and behavior was already inscribed in them from birth. It was interesting to watch this inscribed DNA strand work before his eyes.

“You smell like this all time?” Alex asked.

“Yes, just like you smell like you all the time. You can’t get rid of that smell unless you use wolfsbane.”

“…”

“Wolfsbane is a plant that is lethal to us but if we rub it onto our body then it can mask our scent for a while.” Monroe explained. Alex nodded.

“Ok, dad,” he responded. Monroe resisted the urge to sigh. It was obvious Alex had no idea what he was saying. Monroe snuck a look at the clock. It was barely noon. Alex sat quietly as Monroe wondered what they should do. He didn’t really have any clocks to fix and watching TV was out of the question. Nick would have his head if he allowed Alex another TV day. His eyes trailed to the front door. It tempted him as it sat there innocently staring back. It’s been a while since Monroe’s been out for a run. Ever since Alex came along, Monroe stayed in more often than not. Alex, as an infant and toddler, needed a lot of attention and it seemed dangerous to bring him into the woods. However, Alex should be ok now. He was four and he had inherited his Blutbad traits. It was ok now.

Monroe stood from his seat. He stretched. Alex copied him.

“Let’s go for a run, how about it?” Monroe asked. Alex nodded then jumped.

“Yes, yes, yes!” He shouted. The door never looked so appealing to Alex until now. Alex nearly plowed it down as he ran to the door with his shoes. He bumped it into then sat down to get his shoes on. Monroe tried his best to contain his laughter as he walked out of his room in exercise clothes. He caught the last bit of the episode of Alex and the door. A snort escaped his nose when he noticed Alex had yet to learn left foot from right foot. They had been trying to teach him left and right for weeks now but Alex wasn’t grasping the concept at all. He’d learn it, test correctly, but the moment they turn their backs the material flies out his ears.

Quickly Monroe fixed his shoes, gave him another half-hearted lecture about left and right. They walked together across the street to the forest. Alex practically jumped onto the soil. His excitement manifested when Monroe taught him how to stretch his hamstrings. Alex was unable to bend down properly since he kept observing the forest. Ever since a baby he had lived across from the forest but never really been in there. Monroe and Nick were always cautious to keep Alex away from it. It wasn’t that the forest was going to eat Alex up. It was what normally ran in there that had Monroe and Nick on their toes. Wesen were known to travel through the forest. Though they kept away from the Grimm and Blutbad’s house, they came close to the border of the forest.

Nick claimed he occasionally saw one or two run through the forest when he looked out the window that faced the forest. Monroe’s never seen them himself but then he never really looked out that window. The forest calls to him and he couldn’t go because of Alex so he avoided looking at it as much as he can.

“Ok, I think we’re all warmed up.” Monroe started to jog in place. He watched his son do the same. “Ready?” He asked him. Alex didn’t nod. He didn’t even make a sound, just dashed into the forest. Monroe blinked then raced after him. Alex’s excitement had relinquished any of the small amounts of control the five year old had. Alex sprinted past trees, leaves, and the occasional rabbit. It took all of Monroe’s control not to pounce and tackle his son to the ground. He knew it was dangerous for Alex to relinquish control like that. He was new to his Blutbad abilities. He might end up doing something dangerous; overestimate himself because he suddenly could do so much more. But Monroe didn’t have the heart to stop him. The pure smile of joy and wonder on Alex’s face stopped him. That was a look that Monroe doesn’t get to see often. Alex was a cheerful child but he rarely got to experience many new things.

They made sure that Alex wouldn’t be exposed to too much at one time. Alex’s life was well controlled by Nick and Monroe, for obvious reasons. Together they zipped past more trees, that were closer together in distance, a sign they were going deeper into the forest. Alex was ahead of him by a few paces. His Blutbad abilities not yet settled. Alex looked back and giggled before ducking behind a tree. Monroe skidded to a stop. He took a whiff of the air. Alex was behind the tree. The Blutbad crouched down and stalked over to the tree. He took another whiff. Alex hadn’t moved since. With a growl, that would definitely have Nick teasing him about being a wolf if he heard it, Monroe rounded the tree and struck his hand out to grab Alex, playfully of course, except his hand closed in on air. He did a double take.

_What?_

Another fit of giggles caught his attention. Monroe peered around the tree. Alex stood there with a wide grin across his lips.

“Fool you!” He shouted. A grin of his own spread across Monroe’s face.

“Yes you did!” He cheered before grabbing his son and hauling him up over his shoulders. Alex squealed. Alex loved riding on Monroe’s shoulders, always insisted on it whenever they left the house. Nick didn’t really like it so much since Monroe was tall and most ceilings weren’t tall enough to ensure Alex wouldn’t hit his head on a sign or anything. It always got the Grimm edgy but he allowed it none the less.

“Run, run, run,” Alex shouted.

“Alright, hold on!” Monroe shouted before crouching then darting through the forest once more. Alex squealed as he clung to the curls upon Monroe’s head. To Alex Monroe was going light speed but in reality, Monroe wasn’t even going faster than human speed. He wasn’t a moron. He wasn’t going to risk his son’s health if he had any control in the situation.

They rounded the forest twice with Alex riding Monroe’s shoulders or running beside him. They played a game of hide-and-seek. Monroe let Alex win each time. They burst through the border of the forest and skid down the small slope. The small warm house they called home greeted them.

Monroe halted in his steps when he saw Nick sitting on the porch with a cup of tea and another steaming one next to him. The Blutbad snuck a look at his watch. It was past the time Nick got off work. The Grimm looked up as Monroe walked over, calmly, with Alex. He smiled tiredly.

“Hey,” Nick greeted him.

“Hey,” Monroe leaned down to give him a chaste kiss.

“Ewww,” Alex screeched and covered his eyes. They chuckled. Monroe placed Alex down and patted his butt.

“Go inside and clean up.” Monroe instructed. Alex charged into the house without a thought. Monroe took the extra cup and sat down next to Nick.

“How was work?” He asked.

“… Another one showed up.” Nick took a sip of his tea.

“… Which one?”

“I have a question.” Nick avoided Monroe’s question.

“Alright, what is it?” Monroe allowed him to avoid it for now. There was something bothering Nick and he had a feeling it wasn’t something small like a runaway wesen. Nick placed his cup of tea down on the porch. He looked back at the opened door then turned to stare out into the forest.

“Is there some kind of Blutbad gathering happening in a couple days or is happening that I don’t know about?” Nick asked suddenly. Monroe almost choked on his tea. He turned to Nick with wide eyes.

“Uhhh… No… I don’t think so… Why?” He wasn’t even sure what to say to that question. Nick rubbed the back of his neck.

“First it was your mother and today when I responded to a call about some guy robbing a bank and then stabbing the security guard to death I encountered four other Blutbaden. One of them was the guy robbing the bank. The other three were a group of bystanders. They watched me take down the robber and then they shifted for a fraction of a second before disappearing into the crowd.” Nick explained.

“…” Monroe didn’t know how to explain that. He’s never heard of any holiday or tradition that was happening this time of the year. As far as he knows this time of the year was the most boring in the Blutbad calendar. However what Nick expressed was definitely an odd situation. Four Blutbaden in the same place at the same time was rare. Not even a pack would be that tight and go everywhere together.

“That is weird,” Monroe said finally.

“I know. I don’t think those three had anything to do with the robber though. I interrogated him and he seemed genuine when he said that he was alone. There could always be a possibility but I highly doubt it.”

“They weren’t together.” Monroe confirmed as he took another sip of his tea.

“How are you so certain?” Nick asked.

“Blutbaden would never abandon their pack like that, especially when a Grimm is involved.” Monroe growled. Nick chuckled a bit.

There was a loud patter of feet from within the house before they were pounced on by Alex who wore only Nick’s sleep shirt. The little boy grabbed onto their hair and climbed onto Monroe’s shoulders. Nick grunted in pain before extracting his son’s hands from his hair.

“Don’t do that, Alex.” He warned him. “It hurts daddy’s hair.”

“Sowwy daddy.” Alex apologized.

“It’s ok, just don’t do it again.” Nick patted his head.

“Yes! I hungry!” Alex shouted. The Blutbad and Grimm chuckled at their son. Monroe stood with Alex still on his shoulders. Nick stood and stretched before bending down to pick up their cups. Together they headed back inside. Nick slammed the door shut as Monroe carried Alex into the living room and deposited him on the couch. Their son giggled before reaching a throw pillow. He hugged it to his chest as he got on his knees to take a look at what Monroe and Nick were doing in the kitchen.

“What do you want for dinner, Alex?” Nick asked as he opened the refrigerator.

“Spaghetti!” Alex hollered.

“Alright,” Nick agreed. He ignored the meat in the fridge. Alex was a meat eater but now that the blood he inherited from Monroe has awakened he wasn’t sure if that would be a good idea. Nick took out the onions, a bag of frozen peas and carrots, and some vegetables to chop up into tiny pieces. It wasn’t the traditional spaghetti that restaurants cooked. It was Monroe’s own vegetarian recipe. Monroe had the water boiling in the pot by the time Nick turned around and closed the fridge. Nick deposited the ingredients onto the counter and pulled out two chopping boards. Monroe took out two knives and they switched one for the other. Nick took the onions. Monroe took the vegetables. Simultaneously they chopped down and became butchering the poor vegetables. Monroe diced the vegetables into tiny microscopic pieces. Nick fought hard not to cry as he chopped the onions. Nick moved away from the onions to tend to the boiling water. He tore open the box of spaghetti and dumped it in. Gently he stirred it till it flattened and curled around each other, floating in the water. Nick dumped in some salt then opened the bag of peas and carrots. He poured those in as well. The ice melted right away. He stirred the pot before moving to the onions again.

Alex sat on the couch watching his parents move in unison. He grinned as Nick bumped Monroe’s hip playfully. The Blutbad growled and grabbed for Nick’s waist but his daddy twirled away with the board full of onions. He dumped it into a pan that was sizzling oil on top of the stove. Alex giggled into the throw pillow. He loved his daddy and dad. The door bell rang. Alex spared his parents a glance before jumping off the couch and rushing to the door. He stood on his tip toes and grabbed the door knob. It spun in his hand and he stumbled back a bit as he pulled the door open.

“Grandma,” he cheered when he saw his grandmother standing outside. She smiled and bent down to receive a hug from him. Alex sailed forward, forgetting the throw pillow.

“I’m so happy to see you too.” His grandmother picked him up and spun around so they faced away from the house. Alex wrapped his small arms around her neck.

“Where you go today?” He asked.

“I went to take care of some business.” His grandmother said.

“What business?”

“Alex, would you like to visit grandma sometime?” His grandmother nodded.

“Uh huh! I want! I want!” Alex squealed.

“Unfortunately grandma has something to do in the next couple of months. Why don’t you visit today?” His grandmother began walking down the porch and across the front lawn.

“But-but daddy—“

“I already asked your parents. They’re delighted to have you visit me. They’ll pick you up in a week.”

“A week?”

“Yeah,” his grandmother deposited him in her car’s front passenger seat. She buckled him in. “It’ll be fun. You have lots of cousins. We’ll teach you all you need to know about Blutbaden. You can surprise your parents with how much you know when they come to pick you up. Don’t you want to show them how smart you are?” His grandmother got into the driver’s side and she started the car. Alex leaned against the door to look at his house. The door was opened and his throw pillow was on the floor.

_Daddy mad… I leave door open…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! My chapters are short today… I don’t know why… Maybe it’s cause of the storm. I’ve been stuck in here for at least three days. I was forbidden to go out before Sandy hit my town. (-_-) I’m a bit scruffy and itching to go out. 
> 
> Anyway, please do comment and tell me what you think. I love hearing from readers especially readers from the stories I enjoying writing most.   
> Can’t wait to hear from you!


	5. Chapter 5

Childhood

The process of making dinner has gotten easier over the years for Monroe and Nick. They learnt the other’s movements, favorite foods, and their favorite way to have it prepared. Nick knew when Monroe was going to turn. He’d get out of his way so they don’t bump together. Monroe knew what Nick needed before Nick even knew what he needed. He’d find the Blutbad holding it out to him when he looked up. It was a practiced routine after five years together. They weren’t married. That wasn’t allowed in Portland. However Nick would always classify Monroe as his husband. There was no other word for it. It was natural to claim they were married. After all they live together, have joint bank accounts, and raising their own flesh and blood together.

Nick looked up from the spaghetti he was currently draining of water. He peered at the kitchen entry way. Surprisingly it was void of life. He blinked. Slowly he tore his eyes away from the entryway to look at Monroe. The Blutbad was happily stirring the spaghetti sauce. Nick placed the strainer down. He wiped his hands on a dish towel.

“Monroe,” he called. The Blutbad looked up.

“Yeah?” He answered.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit… quiet?” Nick furrowed his eyebrows. Monroe looked towards the entryway. His eyebrows knitted together in a perfect imitation of Nick’s.

“Now that you mentioned it…” Monroe placed the wooden spoon down in the counter and, with Nick, ventured into the living room. Alex wasn’t there. Nick backed out of the room to go check upstairs. However he stopped in his tracks. A cold wind blew past the back of his neck, giving him the shivers. He turned around and his eyes widened. The front door was opened. A throw pillow lay abandoned on the welcome mat. Panic and fear surged through Nick’s nerves as he charged for the door without thinking.

“Alex!” He cried. Monroe was hot on his heels, not having to ask what was wrong. He knew what was wrong. Barefooted Nick dashed out into the biting cold of a winter’s night. His face was panic ridden as he looked left and right for Alex. The street was deserted. Cars sat silently waiting for the morning to come. Nick rushed down the walkway.

“Alex!” He shouted once more. Monroe ran into his back when he stopped suddenly at the curb of the sidewalk. The Blutbad grabbed onto his shoulders but Nick shrugged him off. The Grimm turned around. Tears were running down his cheeks as he grabbed the Blutbad by the arms harshly.

“Where’s my baby? Monroe, where is my baby!?” He shouted desperately. The Blutbad, much calmer then he should be, took hold of Nick’s shoulders once more. Nick struggled against him but he lifted the Grimm up and placed him aside. It didn’t show but Monroe was furious. His anger wasn’t directed at Alex though. Alex probably had nothing to do with this disappearing act. The little boy couldn’t even bear to use the mall’s restroom without one of his parents standing outside the stall. Someone had taken his pup; someone who was going to pay heavily when he found him. With anger as his guide, Monroe shifted. He shook his head a bit to get rid of the tingly sensation before focusing in on Alex’s scent. It wasn’t strong. The scent was fading. Alex had been gone quite a long time. Monroe growled.

His pup had been abducted and he didn’t even realize it till now. Nick sniffled behind him as he tried to silence his crying. The Grimm detached himself from Monroe as the Blutbad stepped forward to sniff at the curb. There was a car there previously. It wasn’t that long ago, about half an hour or so. That was about how long Alex’s scent’s been on the sidewalk. The two were connected. Monroe took a deep breath. His mind sorted out the various scents as he brought them all in. There was the pee of the dog three doors down. Several of his neighbors who walk by his house on a daily basis were there too. Then there was the smell of cosmetics. It interwove with Alex’s smell. Monroe sniffed at it again. He knew that smell. He’d always know that smell.

“Mother…” He muttered.

“What?” Nick appeared before him immediately. A glare was settled upon his face already. “Your mother, your mother took Alex?!” He shouted.

Monroe settled red eyes on Nick. The Grimm didn’t even flinch at the furiousness that projected from the Blutbad’s eyes. He only stepped closer, grasped Monroe’s shirt collar, and shook his vigorously.

“Where is she?! Where the fuck is she?!” He shouted. Monroe growled. It was supposed to be warning. Nick was breaching the boundaries that his instincts had set up. Despite being his mate, Monroe felt the urge to discipline Nick. Nick was the child bearer, the one who bore Alex. In the eyes of his instincts that made Nick the submissive, the woman, and a submissive was obedient to the dominant. Nick was not being obedient. He was being demanding and overstepping Monroe’s boundaries. The Blutbad pulled away instantly. Nick looked hurt but realization flashed before his eyes as he took in Monroe’s shaking form and his clenched fists. Monroe crouched over and growled with a possessive glint in his eyes. Nick, being the Grimm and his mated, stepped back instantly and bared his neck. A wave of pleasure flooded through Monroe.

“Please, Monroe… where is your mother? Where is our child?” Nick whispered. Tears were slipping down his cheeks once more. Monroe straightened up. He moved towards Nick and wrapped him in a hug before lifting his head to sniff out his mother’s scent once more. Once he caught it he turned his head around to try and catch a stronger trail. His eyes landed on the far corner of their street. His mother had driven here and back. Their street was a one way.

“Mother drove here. Her scent is heading towards town.” Monroe whispered. Nick detached from him immediately. The Blutbad turned around to watch his mate race into the house and then reappear with his sneakers and jacket on. One hand held Monroe’s car keys and the other held his boots. Nick hurriedly unlocked the door to his Volkswagen.

“Come on, Monroe, hurry up. Alex needs us.” Nick shouted once he had the car started but Monroe was still on the sidewalk. As if slapped awake, Monroe rushed into the car. Nick pulled out of the driveway before Monroe even had the door closed. The Blutbad held on tight to the handle above the door and gripped his seat as Nick abused his car. With Nick’s horrendous and hazardous driving they reached town in a record of five minutes, half the time it took them originally. By the time Nick drove through town Monroe had the window down and his head sticking out. He sniffed diligently at the air. There were so many scents, so many people, and his mind was going into overdrive to sort them out. He felt the smallest sign of a headache before he caught onto his mother’s smell. He inhaled it without abandon.

“What the…” Monroe muttered when he not only caught his mother’s scent but three others. They were familiar. He growled.

“What?” Nick asked as he stopped at a stop light. He didn’t want to. He just didn’t know which way to head towards. Monroe pulled his head back in.

“Let me drive. I know where they are.” He said it as a suggestion however Nick heard the command hidden underneath. Monroe’s eyes were glowing red and his fangs were poking out. Nick swore he could see the hair on Monroe’s skin stand. He figured it wouldn’t be a good time to say no. Quietly and hurriedly they switched seats. Monroe placed the car in drive then swerved down a tight alley to his right. He turned down several suspicious looking alleyways. Nick refrained from asking. He was still panicking over the disappearance of his son. His fingers tapped impatiently on his thighs as he looked out the window. He imagined seeing Alex standing on one of the sidewalks, tired, crying, and wailing for his daddies. It would have been a better sight then what Nick figured was probably true.

Monroe’s mother was someone he wanted to get along with. He wanted someone from Monroe’s family to like him. They were family after all. It’s natural to want family to like you. However if Audrey did kidnap Alex then Nick’s going to have to take it as a breach in their peace. It hasn’t been more than a day and Audrey is already giving Nick every chance he can get to prove her theory right instead of his own. He knew the chances of him acting rationally with Alex on the line. Most likely he’d act irrationally.

An abandoned warehouse came into view after Monroe maneuvered the Volkswagen out from the alleys. Nick stared at the cut chain as they ventured past the gates that were hanging open. Monroe parked the car as close to the door as possible and he got out. Immediately Monroe morphed. He growled and inhaled the air. Nick got out and headed for the trunk without question. He knew that stance. He’s worked with Monroe enough years to know there was a creature inside the warehouse, most likely his mother. The trunk was transformed into Nick’s portable weapon holder. They made a false bottom to store Nick’s weapons out of sight. The Grimm pulled up the hard board to reveal his variety of weapons. Audrey was a Blutbad. Automatically his hands went for the battle mace. (I don’t remember if it was a battle mace that Nick swung during that episode where he and Monroe were practicing in the woods… if not then we’ll pretend it is.)

It was heavy on his hands. The morning star hung loosely and swung as he slammed the trunk shut and joined Monroe on his walk into the warehouse. The Blutbad walked first. He snarled at sudden noises. He shielded Nick as they ventured further into the warehouse. It was really quiet. The quietness persisted even as they reached the second floor of the warehouse. Nick’s arm was falling asleep with the mace hanging off his wrist. It was heavier than he remembered. Monroe straightened his back but never relaxed.

“Where—“

“They’re here. They’re just toying with us.” Monroe cut him off much to his displeasure. Nick let it go though. He looked around the empty cobweb infested room they stood in. It looked like a sewing room. Perhaps the warehouse was a clothing factory several years back when it was running. Nick shrugged it off. It was too dark to see much. He knew that Monroe had no trouble seeing but he couldn’t see that well. The most he saw was bright colors and slightly distinctive shapes and objects. He sighed but never relaxed. Audrey was not a wielder Blutbad like Monroe. She will attack without abandon.

Nick raised the mace. It felt weird in his hands. He was so used to a shotgun or a simple police issued handgun. There was no trigger for him to play with. His hands weren’t clutching a plastic. His hands were wrapped around wood and aged elastic tape that was wrapped around the end of the mace. His other hand gripped the morning star that hung on the thin chain. It jingled as he walked.

“Shouldn’t they have attacked us by now?” Nick whispered. Monroe shook his head.

“They wouldn’t attack with me by your side. I’m still family even if they don’t want to.” Monroe whispered back. Nick nodded then he did a double take.

_Wait… they…?_

“Did you just say they?” He asked with surprise. Monroe turned to him.

“Yeah I said—“Out of nowhere Monroe was tackled to the floor and Nick was pushed back. He sailed through the air and collided with a wooden bench chair. His grip on the mace loosened and it rolled away. Hurriedly Nick got back onto his feet. Immediately there were growls echoing one another. Four Blutbaden surrounded Nick and Monroe. Monroe growled back. He swiped at them and bared his teeth. Nick eyed the mace. It was out of reach. One of the Blutbaden was in the way.

“They’re the ones I saw this morning.” Nick announced once he got a good look at them. Monroe spared him a split second glance. He shifted back and stood straighter. The others did the same except their face held disgust.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us, Eddie?” The only female said. Her long flowing brown hair bobbed as she cocked her head. She stood almost as tall as Nick but her posture was more menacing. The disturbing scent of blood lust flooded out of her. Nick tried hard not to scrunch up his nose.

“… Nick… Meet my cousins Abby, Ronnie, and Boris. You know my mother Audrey.” Monroe introduced each one of them. “Family… Nick Burkhardt _Monroe_.” Monroe emphasized his last name as a warning. A warning for what, Nick didn’t know.

“Pleasure to meet you, Grimm,” Abby mocked a bow with a snicker. Ronnie and Boris laughed. Nick turned to Boris. Out of them all he looked different. They all had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. Boris had light sandy blond hair with green eyes. Not to mention his name was Boris.

“Boris, huh? What are you, Russian?” Nick asked. He didn’t know why he said that. It was the worst thing to say during a hostile and possibly murderous family meeting. Boris growled.

“Yes I am.” He said in a very obvious Russian accent. Nick held back his next question. He could already feel the murderous intent flooding out of Boris. Audrey stepped up.

“His background is not your concern, Grimm.” She hissed.

“How is it not my concern?” Nick asked. Monroe tugged at his sleeve but Nick shook him off. He stepped forward. Abby took another step forward as well. “Monroe is my mate. He’s my husband. We have a child together, who, by the way, I’d like back.” Nick glared.

They may be predator by nature but Nick wasn’t going to lie down and bare his neck. He was a predator by nature as well.

“I won’t give Alex back to you. You’re not fit to raise him.” Audrey stated with confidence. Nick narrowed his eyes. He glanced at the mace, still out of reach.

“He’s my child. I get to decide whether or not I’m fit to raise him, not you. Give Alex back.” He demanded. Audrey matched the intensity of Nick’s glare.

“No, I will not allow a Grimm to raise a Blutbad. It is proven that Alex is my grandson. In his veins runs the blood of a Blutbad. I will not let a Grimm tarnish his heritage. You will not turn him against us!”

“…” Nick really wanted to face palm the woman. This was turning from a kidnapping to some kind of cult or conspiracy. He was beginning to feel ridiculous just standing near Audrey. Her passion could rival a real conspirator’s passion. The situation just turned from murderous to awkwardly stupid. Nick eyed the mace again. He needed Abby or Ronnie to move out of the way. However he knew simply asking was out of the question. They’d rather rip him to shreds then let him pass them.

Monroe stepped forward.

“Mother, I explained this last night. Nick is not that type of Grimm. He’s about justice and equality.” His words sounded like a politic stunt. “Nick won’t turn Alex against you or anyone. We are raising him together.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. He has you wrapped around his disgusting murderous finger! My poor baby bewitched by that murderer!” Audrey spat angrily. Awkwardly Nick raised his hand to look at it. It didn’t look murderous to him. He was a cop for God’s sake. Sure, he killed several Wesen in his life but they were out of control. They were unwilling to take his offering of peace. He had no choice. It doesn’t mean he’s a definite murderer who murders without seeing. Audrey was bending his personality to fit what she thought a Grimm is supposed to be.

“Mother, Nick is not like that!” Monroe shouted. “I love him. Nick loves me. He would never do something like turn Alex into a murderer who can’t distinguish between good and evil. Nick knows that not all Wesen are bad. He’s willing to give you a chance. Why won’t you give him one?” Monroe asked. Abby laughed suddenly. Everyone turned to her.

“Oh, Eddie, dear, when auntie told me about you I didn’t think I’d believe it.” She sighed with dark humor. “I guess there are things you have to see with your own eyes to believe it. Here I thought you’d gone crazy with the whole wielder thing. Turns out, you can get crazier than becoming wielder.” A nasty smirk that was meant to degrade Monroe spread across her face. Monroe growled at her. Nick grabbed his arm. It was a warning; don’t do anything rash.

“Audrey, I understand that you don’t want to see me as different. However I assure you that we are teaching Alex the way of Blutbaden.” Nick looked Audrey straight in the eye. “Where is my son?”

“… I won’t give him to you.” Audrey said. Her voice was a whisper but there was finality in it. Nick sighed.

“Audrey, by law you are family. I think of you like family. Give me back my son and I will forget this all happened.” Nick offered her a peace treaty. He wasn’t willing to forget this all happened. She did kidnap his son after all. However for the good of the family he was willing to swallow his pride and do what’s best for all. Abby growled.

“Don’t listen to him, auntie. He’s just trying to fool you!” She shouted. Audrey turned to her. Conflict was reflecting on her face. Nick cocked his head. There was something not right here. The hair had shifted once again. Audrey was the dominant one a couple minutes ago but it seems dominance has been shifted over to Abby.

“… Audrey,” Nick called for her attention. She turned back to him. Her eyes were wide and confusion was becoming more evident. Nick took a deep breath.

 _I hope I’m right._ He said a silent prayer.

“This wasn’t your idea was it?” He asked. Slowly he took small baby steps forward. Her eyes grew wider and she backed away. Abby’s growls grew louder. She shifted and dashed to stand between Nick and Audrey. Nick smirked.

“So it was your idea.” He confirmed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She denied immediately.

“Of course you do.” Nick’s smirk transformed into a serious glare. “What do you have against Monroe and me? What is it that has you so hateful that you have to kidnap an innocent child? I know this is not Audrey’s idea. She accepted me last night. She was sincere. However she did a complete 180 today… why?”

Abby crouched down and prepared to attack. Monroe was in front of Nick within a second. He too was shifted. Nick pushed him aside without thinking. Monroe wouldn’t attack him for challenging his alpha status. They were both alphas. Monroe simple shifted his stance to stand by Nick’s side; shoulder-to-shoulder. The Blutbad’s eyes were trained hard onto Abby’s red orbs. They challenged one another but neither moved to attack.

Nick shifted his gaze to Audrey. Her confusion was evident and she was sweating.

“Did she fill your head with ideas that a Grimm will always be a Grimm? Did she also convince you that I can’t raise Alex without prejudice against Blutbaden and Wesen?” He asked. Audrey looked at Abby.

“Don’t look at her. Answer for yourself.” Nick commanded her. She looked back at him. “Your Abby’s alpha. You’re her elder. She should be obeying you not the other way around. Say it loud and clear, what you really think. Don’t let her influence your judgment.” Nick was completely out of line if they were talking about Blutbaden standards and status. However Nick didn’t care. He was going to break this spell or illusion Abby has managed to capture Audrey in. There was definitely some kind of hatred swirling around that young girl’s mind. Audrey sighed. She bowed her head then looked up. She sighed once more.

“I’m getting old.” She whispered and then chuckled tiredly. “I don’t have anything against you. Abby reminded me of the stories we hear about Grimms while growing up. She pointed out the negatives of you raising a Blutbad child. I connected the dots myself and decided that you weren’t fit.” She smiled small. Nick offered one of his small ones back.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed.

“It’s ok. Where is Alex?” Nick asked. Audrey pushed Abby aside. She jammed her foot into the floor to stop Audrey from pushing her but the elder growled and she shrunk back. Audrey stood before Nick.

“I’ll take you to him.” She said.

“Alright,” Nick nodded. She turned. Robbie and Boris moved out of her way as she passed them. Nick and Monroe followed her through a loose hanging door and down a dark corridor. Near the end of the corridor was a room that had light spilling out of it. The light wobbled and danced. It was candlelight. Nick peered into the room and he smiled when he saw Alex sitting at a table with a coloring book. The boy was immersed in coloring a lion blue.

“Alex,” Nick called for his son. Alex looked up. A wide smile spread across his chubby cheeks.

“Daddy,” he cheered as he scrambled down from the chair and race towards Nick. Nick wrapped him in a tight hug and lifted him up. Monroe crowded them against the door and wrapped his arms around them both. Alex giggled.

“Group hug!” He shouted happily.

“Are you ok?” Nick asked him as he checked his arms and legs.

“I fine, daddy.” Alex said. “Grandma gives me coloring book!” He pointed at the forgotten book.

“That’s nice.” Nick nodded. He turned to Audrey. She looked defeated and embarrassed. Nick handed Alex over to Monroe. The Blutbad took him without question and walked towards the table where the coloring book lay. He crouched down to peer at Alex’s work. Alex was already busy in explaining what he did and why he chose that color. Monroe listened intently.

Nick approached Audrey. She looked at him with shame in her eyes. He stuck out a hand.

“Truce?” He asked. She looked shock.

“I kidnapped your child.” She said.

“You did what you thought was right. You thought I was unfit to raise Alex so you took action. You wanted what was best for Alex. I respect that. It means you’re maternal. Besides you raised Monroe. You can’t be all that bad.” Nick grinned. She laughed a little.

“Truce?” He asked again and wiggled his fingers emphasizing they should shake on it. She looked at the hand. A smile spread across her lips.

“Truce and I’m terribly sorry.” She said.

“It’s definitely ok. I can’t wait for you to visit again.” Nick replied. Her smile widened.

“You’d really have me over again?” She asked in disbelief.

“Of course, you’re Monroe’s mother and Alex’s grandmother and my mother-in-law. You’re family, why wouldn’t you be welcomed to visit? I’d be hurt if you didn’t.” Nick chuckled.

“See mother, he’s different.” Monroe came up to them. Alex’s coloring book was rolled up and stuffed in his jeans’ pocket. Alex was balanced atop his shoulders. The toddler clutched tightly onto Monroe’s hair as if he was riding a pony. The Blutbad didn’t appear to mind as he bent over to exit the room.

“Let’s go home. I’m tired.” He said simply. Audrey and Nick laughed.

“You’re always tired.” Nick commented.

“Not really,” Monroe muttered but didn’t emphasize on the matter. The three walked back towards the exit. They bumped into Abby, Ronnie, and Boris at the door. The three had it blocked. Nick eyed them. Audrey may have accepted him but he wasn’t sure about those three. They seem a lot more traditional. It was a little backwards. The older Blutbad was flexible whereas the younger ones were traditional. It was definitely weird. Abby growled. She extended her claws and moved to approach them but Ronnie and Boris grabbed her. She turned her glare towards them.

“Give it up, Abby,” Ronnie said. His voice was calm and leveled.

“What!? No, I won’t let a Grimm raise a Blutbad!” She hissed.

“Abby, Monroe and Audrey are already siding with him. Just give it up. It’s not your fight.” Boris said. She growled. Nick stepped forward. He stared her in the eyes.

“I don’t know what I did or what happened but I’d like to say I’m sorry and please forgive me.” He said. She spat at him.

“I’ll never forgive a Grimm. All Grimms are the same. They don’t deserve what you’ve been given.” Abby didn’t move to attack him. Instead she huffed, kicked a rusted empty barrel across the room, and then stormed out the door. Ronnie and Boris followed after her.

“Abby’s parents were murdered viciously by a Grimm.” Audrey said suddenly. “She’s been holding a grudge ever since.”

“I don’t blame her.” Nick said after a while. “I would too if I were her.” He stared at her retreating back. She jerked open the door to her car and then slammed it shut with all her might. The car shook as they drove off. Nick sighed. It appears Monroe’s family has a lot of drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I’m done! Don’t fret; this isn’t the end of the story. I still got a lot more to write.  
> The next chapter I was thinking of writing about Alex going to school for the first time. Yup, you guessed it, KINDERGARTEN! Remember your first time? ;D


End file.
